


Anniversary

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [615]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can I please request some romantic Jensen/reader smut? Maybe an anniversary theme or something?





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Jan 10th, 2015

Jensen grins as he leads you into the room.

“Jensen, what are you doing?” You laugh, blindly walking through the door, with Jensen’s hand over your eyes. “Come on. Tell me.”

“You’ll see baby.” Jensen says, shutting the door behind him. “OK.” Jensen pulls his hand away from your face, and you look around at the furnished room, realizing that you were in a really  _really_ nice suite.

“Jensen, what-”

“Happy anniversary. We’re on a little mini vacation. Just you and me for the next week.”

“You’re kidding.” You grin, turning and wrapping your arms around Jensen, kissing him. “This is gonna be so awesome.”

“And romantic.” Jensen murmurs, pulling you up. You wrap your legs around his body, and laugh, as you feel his lips brush along your neck, stubble tickling your skin. “Very, very, romantic.”

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that.” You say, Jensen walking back to the bed in the suite, and placing you down on it.

“I do too.” Jensen says, pulling back, and looking down at you, as he starts to strip down.

You follow suit, and soon Jensen is on you again, both naked.

The two of you move up the bed, and Jensen starts to kiss your neck and shoulders.

You feel one of his hands slip between your legs, starting to rub against your little bundle of nerves, and you gasp, arching into Jensen’s body.

“Jensen.” You moan softly.

“‘M gonna make you feel good.” Jensen says. “Love you baby.”

“Love you too Jensen.” You groan. “God, just like that.”

His free hand curls around the nape of your neck, and he starts pressing open mouth kisses against your neck, hips rutting softly.

You pant softly, Jensen over you, working your clit, kissing you on the neck, and the moan that escapes from your lips has him laughing.

“Are you all wet for me, baby?”

“Yeah, Jensen….want you.” You murmur softly.

Jensen shifts around and rolls on a condom, before he uses a mix of lube and some of your wetness to slick himself up and sink inside of you.

You gasp softly, as Jensen sinks to the hilt, and leans down, kissing you softly, before he pulls back and starts to thrust into you, hands on your body at all times, kneading your flesh.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Jensen whispers softly as he fucks you, making you gasp and pant. “God, I love you so much, baby. I love you so much.”

“Jensen. Jensen, fuck, love you too. Oh god.” You groan, as Jensen starts rubbing your clit again.

“I want you to come for me.” Jensen says. “I want to hear you moan my name over and over. Fuck. You’re perfect. Fucking perfect. I want this next week with you to be so memorable for us. Come for me baby.”

“Jensen….Jensen!” You gasp, arching into Jensen’s body once more, coming.

Jensen kisses you, grunting softly as he works you through your orgasm.

“Fuck Jensen. Want you to hold on for a little. Want this to last.” You groan.

“I can do that.” Jensen murmurs with a smile. “I can do that for you.”


End file.
